Assess the bone mineral density of women 65 years or older with stage 1 breast cancer in comparison with the bone mineral density of same aged women with normal mammograms, examine the risk factors associated with breast cancer and low bone mass in two groups of women, and develop a model based on the study population to determine the predictive value of low bone mass for risk of breast cancer.